


Solid Nontransparent Back Desk

by Gabbyluv23



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Funny, M/M, Oral Sex, Texting, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyluv23/pseuds/Gabbyluv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like this has turned into my work. But if I get paid sitting under a desk, that's perfectly fine with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Nontransparent Back Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this as a fill for bite sized bits of fic: texts from last night. The prompt: Suits, Mike/Harvey, "I feel like this has turned into my work. But if I get paid sitting under a desk, that's perfectly fine with me."  
>  Anyway, I was going to edit and add to this, but I don't think I will now. It's mostly dialogue.

You know what I hate about your office?" Mike asked looking around. "All of the glass."  
Harvey rolled his eyes.  
"You know what I love about your office, though?"  
"Prey tell." Harvey leaned back waiting for his answer.  
"Your new solid non-transparent back desk." Mike said through a seductive smile.  
Harvey looked out the office to see if anyone was around. "All clear." Donna said through the intercom.  
"It's like she's in your head!" Mike looked back at the assistant who was now looking back to her computer.  
"Get over here. Now." Harvey simply said.  
"Ooh I love it when you're controlling." Mike said, but complied.

*Five minutes later*

"Um guys..." Donna broke through.  
"Donna, not now." Harvey could barely get that out.  
"Just though you should know Jessica is headed towards your office, but whatever."  
"Donna, I sai- wait what now?" Harvey snapped into realization of what she said.  
"Oh shit!" Mike lifted up and hit his head on the desk. "What do I do?"  
"Just shut up and stay down there." Harvey looked out of his office and saw Jessica. He smiled as she came in. "Jessica, what bring you here?"  
"You ask like I never check in on you." Jessica gave him a squint of suspicion.  
"I was just asking. Making conversation."  
"Anyways, how's the Quinzell case coming along?"  
"Like all my other cases. Smooth. Which is also like me."  
"Harvey, just make sure can get them to settle soon." Jessica turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh and Mike, Louis said he wanted those files he asked for earlier." Jessica walked out of the office with a smirk on her face.  
"Sorry for the late warning." Donna was kind of feeling guilty.  
"It's not your fault. We should be more careful. Not so smooth after all." Harvey helped Mike up from the desk.  
"Um, I need to go... do something. Uh the files..." Mike said looking dazed as he rushed to the bathroom. He was in the middle of splashing water on his face when he got text.  
Sorry about when happened, but what do say about coming back and finishing the job now that the secret's out... at least with Jessica -Harvey  
I feel like this has turned into my work. But if I get paid for sitting under a desk, that's perfectly fine with me. -Mike


End file.
